rpw_mc_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob Blood
Rob Blood is an active wrestler on the RPW Roster. RPW Win-Loss Record Career HXW On May 19th 2018, Rob was at the Final 2 on the HXW Final Fight V PreShow Battle Royal. EPW Rob debuted at Dream On to Face Fallen and JCTN in the First ANy MAtch Case Ladder Match, which Fallen won. Rob later became his Alter-Ego Broken Rob. In a Feud with Kenah, which lead to a 15 Min Iron Man FCA Match at Worlds Apart, which Kenah lost. Rob sufferd a Head Injury and lost a lot of his Memorys. At EPW Blaze To Glory, Rob defeated Sir to become EPW Rising Star Champion. He would lose the title to Koolbuzz. He would begin a partnership with Mark MacDonald, becoming a "real American." Mark recruited ECE, who would become Rob's tag partner. At EPW Rising Revolution, Rob and ECE defeated the Queen's Aces to become the MXW Indie Tag Team Champions. At EPW No Good, Miles brought of a mystery partner, who turned out to be MXW_Omega. The duo defeated The Armed Forces to become the new Indie Tag Team Champions. At EPW: Into The Fire, Omega and Miles retained the championships in a rematch between the Armed Forces. After the match, Miles left the championships to Omega. Later that Year He returned as Bad Bones Rob. At EPW Speedway, Panda defeated Rob and ECE in a triple threat match. Rob had a second Try to get the Any Match Case in a Match with Panda at Run for Cover., which Panda won. At EPW Rising Revolution II (2019), Rob & ECE participated in a Tag Team Gauntlet. They defeated Superman_Steve and Treetops to become two time tag team champions. Two days later at EPW: 1 Year Anniversary Show, they lost the titles to Steve & Tree, making them the shortest reigning champions. At EPW Major System Error, Rob and ECE faced Steve and Tree for the Indie Tag Team Titles. If Armed Forces lost in any way, Rob would be forced to retire, Steve and Tree won the match. During his retirement promo, ECE attacked Rob from behind with a beer bottle then saying to him "Rob, Enjoy your retirement" before hitting Rob with a WoodCutter. RSA After getting Banned from MXW, because Rob said a not to friendly Word, his old Mentor and Coach Matdog and Matty contact him and soon Rob was a Member of RSA. He had a Match with Jakob, which he lost. In Summer RSA closed and Rob worked in Germany for some randon Gambling Halls. After RSA, Rob started a brewery and worked as a bartender. RPW Rob was on the Road, when he got a Message, that a New Company opend up for everyone. He wasted no Time and started to get more exciting for Kicking Asses in the Ring again. Personal Life He currently is residing in Stuttgart, Baden-Wuerttemberg, Germany. He is currently a Professional Wrestler in Germany. Critics Rob was under Critics, he was drinking during Matches or got Drunk in the Ring Rob official Statemant "Yes i Drink in Matches and Hell Yeah I got Drunk before my MAtches, but i don't care about this, I DELIVERD in the Ring and that's what matters!" In Wrestling Finishers * BloodOut (Full Nelson Slam) * Code of Resetting (MicCheck) Signatures * Bloody Mess (Jackhammer) * The Cut (Guillotine choke) * Handspring Headlock Driver * Air Bone (Diving Headbutt) Entrance Themes * "Venom" by Jim Johnston * "Broken Rob Theme" mixed by Bone-Army * "The Deletion Anthem" by CFO$ * "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne * "American Dream" by Jeezy (HXW) * "American Armed Forces Theme" mixed by Bone-Army * "I Walk Alone" by Raw Solution * "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack (Current) Championships and Accomplishments Dave Milkster Reviews * Ranked No. 29 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 EPW * EPW Rising Star Champion (1 time) * Indie Tag Team Champion (2 times) Other * Final 4 in the EPW Rumble 2018 * Final 2 in the HXW Final Fight V Pre Show Battle Royal * Final 4 in the EPW Rumble at Blaze of Glory 2018 * Entered as EPW Roster Member (Only EPW signed) as #09 the MXW Rumble 2018 Category:Active Roster